Jumbo Tsuruta
Tomomi Tsuruta, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Jumbo Tsuruta, era um wrestler profissional japonês que lutou pela All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) na maior parte de sua carreira, e é bem conhecido por ter sido o primeiro Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion, tendo vencido o PWF Heavyweight Championship, o NWA United National Championship e o NWA International Heavyweight Championship e unificando os três títulos. Ele também é conhecido por um dos primeiros World Tag Team Champions com Yoshiaki Yatsu, tendo vencido o NWA International Tag Team Championship e o PWF Tag Team Championship, e unificando os dois títulos. Início da vida Tsuruta participou de muitos esportes, como natação, basquete e sumô, enquanto frequentava a Escola Secundária Hikawa em Yamanashi-shi, na província de Yamanashi. Carreira no Wrestling Amador Enquanto estudava na Universidade de Chuo, ele começou uma carreira de wrestling amador. Ganhou o All Japan Amateur Wrestling Championship em freestyle e greco-romano na categoria de superpesado (na época, uma classe ilimitada para quem pesava mais de 100 quilos) nos anos 1971 e 1972. Ele também competiu nos Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 1972 em Munique. Ele terminou o torneio greco-romano sem vitórias. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Patrocinado pelo promotor da AJPW, Giant Baba, ele foi enviado para a promoção local de Amarillo, Texas, nos Estados Unidos, para treinar como profissional na tutela de Dory Funk Jr. Enquanto lutava nos Estados Unidos, Tsuruta foi o primeiro wrestler japonês a ser aplaudido por uma multidão americana, devido à sua capacidade de trabalho duro, ética e suas habilidades no wrestling. O nome "Jumbo" foi dado a ele por um grupo de fãs no Japão para substituir seu nome, que era visto como muito feminino. Ele derrotou Nick Bockwinkel em 22 de fevereiro de 1984 para conquistar o AWA World Heavyweight Championship em Tóquio. Ele perderia o título para Rick Martel em 13 de maio de 1984 em St. Paul, Minnesota. Tsuruta e Yoshiaki Yatsu tornaram-se os primeiros World Tag Team Champions em 10 de junho de 1988. Durante seus 26 anos de carreira, ele lutou em 3.329 combates. Alguns de seus adversários mais notáveis incluem Stan Hansen, Billy Robinson, The Destroyer, Bruiser Brody, Genichiro Tenryu, Abdullah the Butcher, Terry Funk, Dory Funk Jr., Mitsuharu Misawa, Harley Race, Verne Gagne, Rick Martel, Riki Choshu, Jack Brisco, Ric Flair e Nick Bockwinkel. Tsuruta foi o Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion (unificando os Pacific Wrestling Federation, NWA United National, e NWA International Heavyweight titles), derrotando Stan Hansen em 18 de abril de 1989 em Tóquio. Em 1992, ele completou a turnê "Giant Series" em outubro, antes de desaparecer da empresa por quase um ano. Durante o resto de sua carreira, ele participou principalmente de combates de Six Man Tags; Ele freqüentemente se uniu a Baba e seu antigo rival Rusher Kimura em combates contra equipes que incluíam Masanobu Fuchi, Haruka Eigen e outros veteranos. Ele anunciou sua aposentadoria em 20 de fevereiro de 1999 e realizou uma cerimônia em 6 de março de 1999. Pós-aposentadoria e morte Quatro dias depois da aposentadoria de Tsuruta, ele e sua família se mudaram para os Estados Unidos para serem pesquisadores visitantes na Universidade de Portland, no Oregon. Tsuruta formou-se em ciências políticas e obteve o grau de mestrado em coaching em 1997, tornando-se posteriormente instrutor em meio período em treinamento físico em sua antiga universidade. Sua saúde se deteriorou, no entanto, como ele havia sido diagnosticado com câncer de rim, que eventualmente se espalhou para o fígado, e até o final do ano ele estava de volta ao Japão. Em abril de 2000, ele partiu para a Austrália, onde realizou uma operação para remover o câncer, enquanto lá havia um doador de rim em Manila. Tsuruta morreu no Instituto Nacional de Rins e Transplantes em Quezon City nas Filipinas, em 13 de maio de 2000, devido a complicações do transplante renal. Ele teve três filhos: Ken, Naoki e Yuji. No Wrestling *'Finishers' **Bridging / Release belly to back suplex **Sheerdrop Powerbomb *'Signatures' **Big boot **Diving knee drop **Dropkick **Kesagiri chop **Lariat **Modified dragon sleeper **Múltiplas variações de suplex ***Bridging / Release German ***Double underhook ***Exploder ***Gutwrench ***Tiger **Piledriver **Running high knee strike **Running Bulldog **Spinning toe hold **Swinging neckbreaker **Air Scissors Drop' Títulos e conquistas * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** NWA International Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) ** NWA International Tag Team Championship (9 vezes) ** NWA United National Championship (5 vezes) ** PWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) ** PWF World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) ** Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) ** World Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) ** Champion Carnival (1980, 1991) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1978, 1980) – ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1984, 1986) – ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1987) – ** January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1984) ** Champion Carnival Distinguished Service Award (1977, 1979) ** Champion Carnival Technical Award (1978) ** Champion Carnival Technique Award (1976) ** Champion Carnival Fighting Spirit Award (1975, 1982) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Distinguished Award (1977) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Outstanding Performance Award (1982) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Technical Award (1983) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Distinguished Service Medal Award (1985) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Outstanding Performance Award (1988) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Special Award (1989) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Skill Award (1990) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League Fighting Spirit Award (1991) * American Wrestling Association ** AWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * Championship Wrestling from Florida ** NWA United National Championship (1 vez) * NWA Detroit ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version) (1 vez) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI o ranqueou em #'28' na lista dos 500 melhores wrestlers individuais no "PWI Years" em 2003 * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame ** Classe de 2015 * Tokyo Sports ** Wrestler do Ano (1983, 1984, 1991) ** Técnico do Ano (1974, 1986, 1988) ** Outstanding Performance Award (1975, 1976, 1981) ** Service Award (1999) ** Lifetime Achievement Award (2000) ** Tag Team do Ano (1978, 1980, 1982) com Giant Baba ** Tag Team do Ano (1983, 1985) com Genichiro Tenryu ** Tag Team do Ano (1989) com Yoshiaki Yatsu ** Match of the Year (1976) vs. Rusher Kimura em 28 de Março 1976 ** Match of the Year (1977) vs. Mil Máscaras em 25 de Agosto de 1977 ** Match of the Year (1978) vs. Harley Race em 20 de Janeiro de 1978 ** Match of the Year (1980) com Giant Baba vs. Dory Funk Jr. and Terry Funk em 11 de Dezembro de 1980 ** Match of the Year (1985) vs. Riki Choshu em 4 de Novembro de 1985 ** Match of the Year (1987) ** Match of the Year (1989) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Feud do Ano (1990, 1991) ** Wrestler do Ano (1991) ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) Links externos e referências *Perfil de Jumbo Tsutura no Internet Wrestling Database *Perfil de Jumbo Tsuruta no Cagematch.net *Perfil de Jumbo Tsuruta no Wrestlingdata.com Videos thumb|left|200 px right|200 px center|200 px left|200px right|200 px center|200px Categoria:Wrestlers Japoneses Categoria:Nascidos em 1951 Categoria:Finados Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers Amadores Categoria:Atletas Olímpicos Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Vencedores do Champion's Carnival Categoria:Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Famers Categoria:Ex-Jogadores de Basquete Categoria:Ex-Lutadores de Sumô